Hesh-Ke (Mackenna’s Gold)
Hesh-Ke (Julie Newmar) is one of the secondary antagonists in the 1969 western film Mackenna’s Gold. She is the sultry, silent femme fatale and a member of the outlaw John Colorado’s group. She is also Mackenna’s former love interest. Plot Hesh-Ke first appears when Colorado brings the captive Mackenna to their hideout. She looks at him seductively and sits down with the gang. She also displays her interest in Mackenna when she teases him with her knife. Colorado and his group want the Apaches' hidden gold, supposedly guarded by evil spirits, and Mackenna has memorised the map. When Mackenna agrees to ‘work with’ Colorado, Hesh-Ke cuts his bonds. She and Colorado put a rock over the cell of Mackenna and fellow captive Inga (Camilla Sparv) so they do not escape. Hesh-Ke acts as a sort of guard over Inga. When they are about to set off, Hesh-Ke is seen with Ing. However, when another group of gold-hunters appear Colorado sends them inside for safe-keeping. There is no need to worry, as they are allowed a share of the gold and there is no fight. During the dinner, Hes-Ke is not present as she is guarding Inga. When they are about to set off, Hesh-Ke appears on top of a ledge holding a bound Inga at gunpoint. The village gold-hunters recognise Inga. The fiery Indian and her helpless captive then proceed to make their way down to the group. During the journey, the entire group is attacked by Apache Indians. Mackenna and Inga use this as a perfect time to make their escape; however they are followed by Colorado, Hesh-Ke and another Indian, Hakata. They catch up with the fleeing heroes and Hesh-Ke angrily whips Inga. Later on the journey, Hesh-Ke is seen watching callously as Inga falls of her horse due to thirst. Mackenna tells the group that there is a lagoon 2 hours away. Colorado and Hesh-Ke watch uncaring as the other survivors are brutally killed by the Apaches. Finally, they make it to the lagoon. Colorado swims while Inca and Mackenna talk. Hes-Ke sensuously walks by, getting Mackenna’s attention and then proceeds to strip naked. She then swims invitingly in the lagoon. Mackenna reveals to Inga that they used to be a couple until he arrested her brother. Mackenna and Inga swim in the pool as well. Hesh-Ke notices Mackenna and attempts to make love to the hero underwater. However, he pushes her off. Angry and jealous of Inga, the evil temptress tries to drown her rival, while an amused Colorado watches. Mackenna succeeds in freeing the struggling Inga, and he pushed Hesh-Ke away, angering her even more. While Inga, Mackenna, Colorado And Hakata sleep, Hesh-Ke gets out her knife and crawls over to stab Inga. However, Mackenna wakes up and pushes the homicidal beauty away, sending her rolling. Colorado then throws her into the pool to cool off. The group of five journey through the rocky canyons. Mackenna and Colorado sport Sgt Tibbs And his two men. The hero persuades Colorado to let Inga free to go to Sgt Tibbs and he agrees. Hesh-Ke watches happily as her love rival is set free, as she now has no rivals for Mackenna’s affection. Later, the group makes camp up in the mountains, surrounded by beautiful shrubs and scenery. Hesh-Ke flirtatiously hands Mackenna a drink and he thanks her. However, her pleasure is soon interrupted as a deranged Tibbs, who killed his men, storms into the camp holding Inga hostage. He wants a share of the gold as well. Hes-Ke also hands Tibbs a drink. Later, she is seen watching jealously as Mackenna and Inga give into their passion and kiss. The group journey to the canyon where the gold is hidden. They ride through the forest where the ferry is supposed to be but discover the Apache Indians have burned it. They manage to find a raft and escape with the horses, whilst the Indians attempt to shoot them. They get out of shot range, but there is a waterfall. Luckily all of them get off in time. Eventually, they make it to the canyon. Before they go in, however, they are temporarily blinded by a dazzling display of lights. Hesh-Ke and the rest are also followed by a shadow; this proves that Indian spirits are guarding the cave and it’s treasure. They are chased up the mountain before the shadow stops. Excited to get to the gold, Colorado and the others ride down the steep mountain fast. However, the determined bad girl rides up to Inga and attacks her, obviously intending to send her off the edge. However, during the catfight, Hesh-Ke herself falls off her horse and rolls off the cliff to her inevitable death. She is the only major antagonist not to make it to the cave, where most meet their doom. Trivia *Julie Newmar appeared as the Dancer-Assassin in the 1953 movie ‘Slaves Of Babylon’. *Julie Newmar appeared as Katrin Sveg in the 1961 movie ‘The Marriage-Go-Round’. *Julie Newmar appeared as Miss Devlin in the 1963 episode "Of Late I Think of Cliffordville" for the TV series "The Twilight Zone". *Julie Newmar appeared as Catwoman in 13 episodes in 1966 for the TV series "Batman". *Julie Newmar appeared as "April Conquest" in the 1967 episode "Monkees Get More Dirt Out" for the TV series "The Monkees". *Julie Newmar appeared as sexy spy Ingrid in the 1968 episode "The Laser Blazer" for the TV series "Get Smart". *Julie Newmar appeared as Susannah Sutton in the 1969 episode ‘The Funeral Is On Mundy’ for the tv series ‘It Takes A Thief’. *Julie Newmar appeared as Mother in the 1970 comedy fantasy film "Up Your Teddy Bear". *Julie Newmar appeared as Ophelia in the 1971 episode "The Eight Year Itch Witch" for the TV series "Bewitched" *Julie Newmar appeared as the Ultra Witch in the 1976 movie "Monster Squad". *Julie Newmar appeared as Claudette in the 1976 episode "Black Magic" for the TV series "The Bionic Woman". *Julie Newmar also appeared as Zarina the War Witch in the 1980 episode "Flight of the War Witch" from the TV series "Buck Rogers in the 25th Century". *A shockingly beautiful Newmar appeared as a villainous version of herself/ Catwoman in the 2003 movie ‘Back To The Batcave: The Misadventures Of Adam And Burt’. Gallery screenshot_13733.png screenshot_13736.png screenshot_13739.png screenshot_13732.png screenshot_13734.png screenshot_13735.png Newmar.jpeg screenshot_13741.png screenshot_13740.png screenshot_13737.png screenshot_13743.png mac17.jpg screenshot_13742.png screenshot_13744.png Category:1960s Category:A Taste Of Her Own Medicine Category:Attempted Murder Category:Betrayer Category:Brunette Category:Callous Category:Catfight Category:Devious Category:Failed Seduction Category:Femme Fatale Category:Gang Member Category:Greedy Category:Henchwoman Category:Hero's Lover Category:Humiliated Category:Jealous Category:Knife Category:Live Action Villainess Category:Nude Category:Offscreen Death Category:Pistol Category:Sociopath Category:Wetlook Category:Demise: High Fall Category:Fate: Deceased Category:Barefoot Category:Horsewoman Category:Rear Nudity